Creative Proposal
by Stephano1294
Summary: Momo and Izuku are pro heroes, and have been dating for a while, what led up to them both being alone on a beach?


Izuku was seen leaping from rooftop to rooftop, obviously in a bit of a hurry, all the while muttering '_come on, come on almost there!_'

He had reached the spot where, the number one pro hero, a year ago had finally put an end to the terrors known as Shigaraki and AfO. Plenty of lives were lost in that battle, but many more were saved thanks to Deku's and his multiple quirks from One for All. When they fell, so did the lies constructed to destroy society, but the truth of their words remained, because of this fact, many still retained a lack of trust in Hero made many in the government rise to the occasion, to help rebuild the title 'Hero'.

One such life that was nearly lost was one Momo Yaoyorozu, All for One wanted to hurt the current One for All user, however he knew he no longer stood a chance directly hurting Deku, so right when Creati was distracted, All for One launched an attack at Deku, who saw it coming a mile away. So, Izuku used the quirk called 'jump' to dodge the attack and dissipate it, however what Izuku didn't account for was the attack serving a different purpose.

Right when Izuku used the jump quirk to allow him to swiftly get clear of the radius of the blast, All for One turned and launched himself at the unsuspecting Creati who was busy dealing with one of the high-end Noumus. Izuku realizing All for One was no longer where he was last, looked around for a moment. Then he spotted All for One going straight for Creati, no doubt to take her quirk while he kills her, so Izuku used everything he could to try and beat him to Creati.

Right as All for One went for the crippling hit to be able to swiftly take her quirk, Deku showed up and grabbed her to pull her away from the blow. Unfortunately the blow still landed, however, thanks to being moved the attack collided with Momo's left arm, absolutely breaking it. Izuku knew everyone's safety is a top priority, then launched himself rapidly away to a safe zone so her wounds could be tended to.

Izuku was enraged at All for One and knew that unless he killed All for One, this nightmare would never end, so with that in mind he went back to finish what his mentor couldn't.

By the time Izuku had relocated All for One, he had reunited with Shigaraki and proceeded to put his hand on Shigaraki's face to give him All for One, because he knew his time was up and Deku was going to make certain of it. Neither expected Izuku to be back already, so before All for One could transfer any quirk, Deku had punched both apart from each other. Shigaraki then proceeded to decay the whole surrounding buildings and any villain or hero still nearby that had been touching what he decayed.

After a brief chat, as heroes and villains often do, Deku then proceeded to focus his full power on All for One to remove him from the picture, whilst he avoided all of Shigaraki's attacks. He fought his foe for a few minutes, when finally Midoriya had his chance to finish what was started long ago.

Once Izuku landed the lethal blow that finally killed All for One, Shigaraki snapped and proceeded to touch every surface he could to try and Decay Midoriya, luckily at this point if he saw Deku not touching the surface he was touching he stopped, these attacks ended up decaying several limbs off of Noumus, villains, heroes, and civilians alike, eventually Shigaraki left an opening big enough for Deku to capitalize off of and once he landed his next punch at 50% power, Shigaraki was beaten.

Of course that battle was a very long drawn out battle, lasting several hours. Once Shigaraki dropped to the ground, Midoriya had collapsed, no longer any adrenaline in his body. All of the hospitals were filled with patients needing medical attention, everyone with healing quirks were called to help, and everyone who wasn't injured helped rebuild the city that was destroyed and everyone eventually went back to their normal jobs a few months later!

Of course a widely kept secret that was going on during this time, was Izuku's and Momo's relationship. They had been dating since their third year of high school. Of course all their friends knew about how badly they had crushes on each other, however none of their friends had guessed that they were already together as they haven't gone on any dates to restaurants, amusement parks, or anything like that. Mina was insanely annoyed with the two of them, their feelings were so obvious, yet whenever she asked one of them, they would doubt that Momo/Izuku reciprocated their feelings.

So when that battle happened and that attack hit Momo's arm, Izuku was extra pissed, of course he kept as level headed as he could during the finale of the battle, after he woke up he requested to be able to check on Momo, and that was when he found out that the arm that got hit had to be amputated. Luckily with the help of her quirk they were able to make a fully functioning robotic arm that is water-proof, rust-proof, and can nearly perfectly copy her original arm(with some training of course). Izuku was less than thrilled to find this out, but he took its existence in strides, helping her get used to living with a fake arm, whilst also planning for a special day.

Now today is the anniversary of that fateful battle and Izuku got a little caught up in hero work and nearly forgot to get the most essential item for today, the ring. So Izuku is jumping all the way to the store he placed his order for the ring at, Once he arrived he noticed he had made it, he had arrived 10 minutes before the shop closed. Luckily Izuku was dressed in a disguise that hid his appearance from anyone looking in, once he entered the cashier noticed him.

"Ah there you are, I was wondering when you were going to show up!" She exclaimed glad that the main customer has shown up and she can start getting ready to close shop.

"Sorry for the big delay, I got a bit caught up working, ended up losing track of time, anyways where's the package?" Izuku rambled a bit before catching himself.

"Riiiiggghhhttt here!" The cashier sated bringing up a small box like container reserved for jewelry. Izuku then opened it to ensure the ring was present when he saw the ring he smiled.

"Thank you so much!"

"I'm happy to help, now that will be…"

Momo was sitting at a bench on Dagobah beach, admiring the view while she awaited her boyfriend's appearance, it was 7:47pm, Izuku was running a bit late, she really hopes he hasn't forgotten as she has a plan for this date to change how they view this day of the year. Momo checked her purse to make sure the item was still present, and it was, which she gave a sigh of relief to despite how this was her tenth time checking it, she was still just as nervous as their first confession which was nerve wracking for her.

It was the day after the end of the first semester of their third year and Momo had requested a study then sparring session with her classmate, turned friend, turned crush.

Momo had decided the best time to make the statement would be during their spar which she had requested to have first this time around which Izuku was fine with.

Once they had gotten into their spar Momo decided '_It's now or never!...but what if he just interprets it as a joke or something meant to shake him off balance and rejects me? No, that line of thinking will make me change my mind. Let's do this no matter what happens!' _

"Hey, you wanna go out on a date with me?" Momo suddenly asked making Izuku stop in place and crash mentally. '_Please say yes, my heart can't handle you saying no, please share the feelings, please…' _Momo thought desperately, begging for an answer from a teenager who is busy rebooting mentally.

"D-di-did y-y-you mean t-that?" Izuku asked quietly after having enough of his brain reboot.

"Y-Yes I did." Momo said with a bit of a stutter. While Momo was looking off to the side with a massive blush on her face, Izuku was staring at her with his jaw dropped, absolutely shocked that the most attractive girl in the school according to many of the students at school (he secretly agreed with them), had just asked him out.

"Huh? W-w-w-why are you asking me out, like surely Jirou is much more to be your crush than me? Like why would you even replicate the feelings I have for you?" Izuku mumbled with confusion and irritation all over his tone.

Momo was confused from his mention of Jirou, '_He... he thinks I am a lesbian… and he thinks I'm into Kyoka?!'_ It took a minute for the last question to hit Momo, but when it did it made her smile as bright as the sun, and she grabbed Izuku who had grown to be much taller than her standing at a whopping 6'4, Izuku had moved from being one of the shortest in the class to being one of the tallest, of course he didn't just get taller, he also got a lot of muscles, he looks like a smaller version of All Might in his prime.

"So, I am curious, why were you irritated by me asking you out? Did you think I was pulling a prank on you?" Momo curiously questioned his irritation.

"I mean, kinda? I wasn't thinking you were pulling a prank on me, however I had to be sure. As for the irritation, well, let's just say I wanted to confess to you a few days later, I had plans and everything for that too."

"Well, we can try to keep our relationship a secret, did you inform other people of your plans?" '_If so, then we can use it to our advantage!' _

"Yeah… I kinda informed Iida, Ochako, Tsu, and Shoto about it so odds are, most of the class knows about my plans, sorry if it ruins it for ya we can easily change it-" Izuku started but stopped talking when he saw Momo grinning stupidly and he got entranced by the grin.

"THAT IS PERFECT!" Momo shouts startling Izuku and snapping him out of his staring. "We can go through with your plans as normal, and just treat it as if we haven't confessed, only don't confess. When you get questioned just say you forgot or chickened out. Simple!"

Momo let out a sigh of happiness as she recalled that memory, she was so deep into it that she didn't notice the arrival of her boyfriend, until he coughed to get her attention. Once she snapped back she jumped a bit in place and glanced up to see her handsome boyfriend being highlighted by the setting sun. It took her breath away.

"Momo, you wanna walk and talk for a bit?" Izuku asked as he offered her his hand, which she graciously accepted.

"Of course, why wouldn't I accept such a tempting offer to walk with you."

They spent the next few minutes walking and talking, both clearly distracted trying to figure out when the best time to pop the question would be, then Momo gave Izuku the perfect set up unintentionally.

"You know, I don't think I can say it enough for saving me last year, I don't know what I would have done had that attack actually hit me. I also can't get over how happy you make me when we spend time with each other, I am not looking forward to when we have to split up for the night." Momo said while watching the sea, not noticing her boyfriend looking around then reaching into his back pocket, however she did notice when she heard some shuffling next to her, so she turned and saw Izuku getting on one knee, and she gasped.

"You know, Momo, I also can't get over how happy you make me, however, I would be even happier if you married me, so Momo Yaoyorozu, will you accept my proposal?" Izuku said as he opened his ring box which contained a ring with a gold band, a gorgeous diamond sitting right in the middle at the top of the ring, it was surrounded by dozens of tiny emeralds and rubies forming a circle around the diamond. To Momo's eyes it was the most gorgeous ring she has ever laid her eyes on, and it made her a bit annoyed at how her perfect boyfriend was able to outdo her ring she bought.

"Y-Y-YES!" Momo shouted crying tears of joy. "Although I guess you beat me to the punch this time." Momo muttered dejectedly, which got Izuku's attention.

"Huh? I beat you to the punch? What do you mean?" Izuku questioned, then he saw Momo reach into her purse and then get on one knee like he did then he connected the dots and gasped.

"I am shocked you actually beat me to the punch so let me ask you this as well, will you marry me?" Momo asked as she revealed a ring similar to Izuku's just with 4 brown tourmaline gemstones, two on the left and two on the right of a diamond placed in the middle. Of course Izuku was speechless seeing the ring, she decided instead of having each of their main colours on the ring, she decided to have a gem that had their main colours combined.

"Of course I will!" Izuku exclaimed happy and glad that she accepted, so they proceeded to put the ring on each other's ring finger. Once both had their rings on, Momo decided to take a picture and post it on social media to inform everyone she is now engaged. The picture was a selfie with both of their faces smiling brightly, rings on display, and the sun set behind them.

After that pic was posted the two of them decided to head to Izuku's place to finish their date, while the media and their friends freaked out over the picture, right before they left though, they snapped a quick pic of the two of them kissing and standing in front of a sunset.


End file.
